Judgement of the Avengers
by ladybug114
Summary: It all started when Nick Fury received a package addressed to "The Strongest Avenger"... based on the myth of the judgement of Paris


**A/N: Okay, so this is kind of weird... It's based on the Greek myth of the judgement of Paris. For a project for my Latin class, we had to write a modern-day version of this myth. So I wrote about the Avengers. Enjoy!**

When Nick Fury strode into his office one Thursday morning, he discovered a package waiting on his desk. It was a plain brown box, taped shut, with a single sheet of white paper lying on top. On the paper was typed a simple phrase: For the strongest Avenger. The paper was unsigned, and there was no other label on the box.

"Great," Fury muttered, "my day just started and I already have to deal with this?" Suddenly he froze. "Wait. I don't have to deal with this." With that, he grabbed the box and stepped out of his office, already searching for Phil Coulson.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Less than twenty minutes later, Fury brought Phil to one of the conference rooms on the base, warning his second-in-command that they needed to have a serious conversation. When Phil sat down, Fury explained the situation to him, producing the package and the slip of paper.

"So what do I need to do?" Phil asked, not quite understanding what was going on.

Fury sighed. "I need you to pick, Phil," he answered, regretfully. "I'm not sure what this is, but it's obviously important that it gets to the right person. I'm trusting you to make the right decision." He stood, moving toward the door, but paused before reaching it. Turning around, he added, "Don't pick wrong." And then he was gone.

Phil sighed, running a hand over his head, and then picked up the phone. Sometimes, he really hated his job. He dialed a number, and then held the phone to his ear, waiting for a response. "Stark," he said, when the phone was answered, "it's Coulson. How soon can you be at the base?"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Within an hour, Phil Coulson was joined in the conference room by three men. Tony Stark sat to his left, Thor Odinson to his right, and Steve Rogers in front of him. All three Avengers were staring at Phil with confusion, stealing occasional glances at the box in front of him.

"You are probably wondering," Phil began, "why I asked you to come over here." He pushed the box to the center of the table, and then slid the note over to join it. "This box and this note," he continued, "were left in Fury's office this morning. We don't know who dropped them off, but we're guessing that the Council is responsible—which makes this a matter of high importance."

"With what do you require our help?" Thor asked, leaning forward. "It seems quite obvious to me what this note is referring to."

"Yeah," Tony agreed, his feet resting on the table, "I think we all know who the strongest Avenger is."

"Me," both Thor and Tony proclaimed, and then they glared each other.

Steve just rolled his eyes. "Come on, guys," he said with a sigh, "this isn't something to argue about. There's got to be an easy way to determine this." He looked at Coulson and continued, "You have an idea, right?"

Phil sighed. "Not really," he responded regretfully, "and that's the issue. I know this sounds a bit cliché, but you're all strongest together. Steve, you have the super soldier serum. Tony, you have the suit. Thor, you're a god." He shook his head in frustration. "Any one of you could be the one this note is referring to."

"Okay," Tony responded, dropping his feet to the floor and leaning forward, "you obviously shouldn't let us pick, because there's no way we could agree. You'll just have to decide yourself," he finished with a shrug.

Coulson put his head in his hands and groaned, "I was afraid of that."

Steve, ever the voice of reason, suggested, "Why don't you talk to each of us individually? That way you can get a better idea of who you want to choose."

The other two Avengers nodded their agreement at the suggestion, and Coulson responded, "Alright. Thor, you first. Tony and Steve, you can just wait in the hallway, okay?"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"So. Thor. Why should I pick you?"

"Well," Thor began, "as you yourself said, I am a god. I am the rightful ruler of Asgard, and I have supernatural strength, as you know. I am the only one worthy of wielding Mjolnir."

Phil nodded. "Yes, that's all true. Well, if that's all, you can tell Tony to come in and—"

Thor cut him off, adding, "If you choose me, Son of Coul, I will reward you greatly. You may come to Asgard whenever you wish, and you will be treated as a prince. I will provide you with a palace of your own to stay in." Thor stood and gave Phil a grin. "I hope you choose well, and consider your options wisely."

After Thor left, Phil groaned. This was going to be harder than he anticipated.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"So," Tony began as soon as he stepped into the room, "I know Thor probably bribed you with something. So while I could remind you about the metal suit that I built while in captivity with a terrorist group, or about that time I saved all of New York from a missile, I'll just skip to the bribery."

Phil rolled his eyes. "Just so you know," he said, "Thor offered me a palace on Asgard. So this better be good."

Tony just laughed, his confidence obvious. "I could offer you money, of course, but I know you already have a lot of that. But I also happen to know that you have a love for classic cars. I collect cars. I will grant you a choice of any car in my garage." He leaned forward, emphasizing his point, "ANY car. Your choice." Just as Thor had done, Tony stood as soon as he finished his speech. "Trust me, I'm the right choice," he finished, and then left the room.

Coulson frowned. Tony was right about his love for cars. How was he going to decide now? With a sigh, he leaned back in his chair and waited for Steve.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Steve entered with a smile and sat down without the confident swagger that Tony and Thor possessed. "So what am I supposed to tell you?" he asked, completely at ease with the conversation.

"Well," Coulson answered with a shrug, "Thor and Tony offered me extravagant bribes. I'm not sure if that was your plan or not."

Steve laughed. "It wasn't," he responded, grinning, "but I assure you I can do better than them."

Coulson raised an eyebrow. "Alright, what've you got?"

"Those Captain America trading cards you have," Steve began, still smiling, "they're limited edition, right?" When Coulson blushed and nodded, Steve's smile just grew. "You pick me, and I will autograph those cards for you." Finished, he stood and walked out of the room.

Coulson stared at the door for a minute after Steve had left, completely in awe. His decision had just been made. Standing, he grabbed the box and walked into the hallway where the three men were waiting, all confident of their victory. He placed the box into Steve's hands and said simply, "Steve wins." With that, he walked away, ignoring the shouts following him.

Fury could deal with that.

 **A/N: Review if you liked it!**


End file.
